


By The Water

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beach fic, Drabble, Gen, Jester POV, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, jester being the greatest friend, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Mighty Nein visit the beach again, and Jester stays in the sand with Nott.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	By The Water

Jester didn’t go into the ocean with the others, instead flopping down on the towel she put down to watch her friends, looking over happily at Nott where she sat in the sand beside her. 

No one was going to try and get her to swim again, but Jester would feel bad if she left her alone to go have fun without her. It was fun to sit on the beach anyway! She didn’t mind keeping her company just in case of any bad things happening or cases that needed them both to solve! 

No one deserved to be alone, after all, or left out of anyone’s fun! 

She stayed on the beach beside Nott, under the fancy umbrella she’d brought to hide from the sun, and watched their friends. Whispering ideas to each other no one else could hear, and giggling together at what was happening in the book she took out to read with her. Cheering Nott on when she got bored and started attacking seagulls, keeping score of how many she caught, giving her bonuses for other creatures. 

They two of them sat by the water, enjoying their own fun, without either finding a need to swim out. 


End file.
